


Genius

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is an Omega, Hermann is his Alpha. They're in the supermarket.</p>
<p>(No sex, but some omegaverse language and implications.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

Hermann plucked a box of fusilli off the shelf, and Newt took it from him and put it in the basket he was carrying. He was humming to himself; Hermann did not know it, but the words to the song, which Newt was making up in his head as he went along, were _Gaaaaay couple in the supermarket, buying fancy pasta ‘cause we’re super gay…_

“Okay so what kind of sauce should we get?” he asked. 

Hermann said, “It doesn’t matter what brand, I just don’t want one that has chunks of tomato in it.” 

“Smooooooth sauce, for the boss.” Newt chuckled at his own rhyme. “Hey, this one doesn’t look like it has chunks, and it has three kinds of cheese built right in. Do you wanna…” He trailed off when he felt the presence behind him, and smelled the unmistakable smell, of a slightly unwashed Alpha. He turned slowly to see what he was dealing with. The brute was six and a half feet if he was an inch, and a heavy breather, leering down at Newt. 

“Uh, can I help you?” Newt said dubiously. 

“I like your tattoos,” the brute growled. 

“Thanks.” Newt turned back to the shelf, where Hermann was examining a jar and paying no attention. 

“They make you look good,” the brute breathed down Newt’s neck. 

Newt flicked his hand like the man was a troublesome insect. “Yeah, thank you.” 

“The only thing that would make you look better? Is if you were stuck on the knot of my big cock.” 

Newt swung around and shouted, “Okay, okay, I get it! When you were a child, you stuck crayon after crayon up your nose, until you lost your sense of smell completely and permanently. I can’t think of any other reason why you would be talking to me like that when anyone with a working nose could smell that my Alpha is _right here!_ ” Newt stepped to one side to give a better view of Hermann, and swung his arms slowly up and down in Hermann’s general direction, as if he were a model showing off a prize on a game show. 

The brute derisively examined Hermann from head to toe. Gesturing at Hermann’s cane, he scoffed, “I can smell him just fine. But what’s he gonna _do_ about it?” 

Hermann said nothing. He lifted his chin and looked smugly at the brute as Newt began shouting:

“He’s not going to do anything! You know why? Because he doesn’t have to! I am a genius, I mean literally a certifiable genius. Do you think I don’t know how to choose the best possible mate? And I did! He’s a certifiable genius too!” Newt stopped flailing just long enough to whisper to Hermann, “You do have like a piece of paper or something at home that proves you’re a genius, right?” Hermann nodded. “Right! So we are perfect for each other! Not only is he, like, handsome and caring and stuff, and not only does he fuck like a demon—” here Hermann’s smirk faltered, and he glanced at Newt with wide eyes “—but he keeps track and makes sure I go to the medical center every sixty days to get my shot and everything so I don’t get knocked up. ‘Cause I would probably forget to. But you don’t even look like you could _count_ to sixty! So why don’t you back off before you embarrass yourself further. Yeah!” 

Newt turned to Hermann and said, “Did you find the sauce you wanted? Okay, cool.” He turned back and made a floppy, dismissive gesture with one hand at the brute and said. “Good day, sir!” Hermann shrugged placidly at the brute, as if to say, _Omegas, huh? What can you do?_

The dumbfounded brute watched the two of them walk away, side by side, and he heard Hermann mutter, “That was very nice, but can you leave the demon part out next time? It hardly seemed necessary.”


End file.
